You Read My Mind
by lcvald
Summary: Another Snape/Hermione romance. See what happens when Snape listens in to Hermione's thoughts.


You Read My Mind

This fine Saturday afternoon Grimmauld Place was all a buzz. This Saturday everyone was celebrating Teddy Lupins fourth birthday. Remus wanted Teddy's birthday to be special. He and Tonks had divorced after he had found out she was having an affair with another Auror.

The war was over and the people assembled at Grimmauld place were the heroes. Of course there were Harry, Ron and Hermione, Remus Lupin, the rest of the Weasleys and two men who everyone thought would never get along, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. Sirius returned from the veil right before the last battle and joined the fight.

Snape almost died that day. He knew he had to take some precaution because Voldermort was unpredictable. He had taken an anti venom potion every day since he had killed Dumbledore as per the elder mans wishes. Voldermort was using Nagini to kill more and more, it had become his favorite way of disposing of those that had served their purpose. Snape knew anti venom would not completely save him but left enough information in his memories for Potter to find a way of helping him.

Harry did, he viewed the memories knowing what he had to do. He sent Hermione with Fawkes to help Snape while Harry went on to fulfill the prophecy. Everyone heard Harry when he announced to Voldermort that Snape was Dumbledores man all the way and that he was going to survive Nagini's bite and become a hero. Voldermort scoffed until he saw Snape joining in the battle fighting on the side of the light. He saw Snape take down Fenrir Greyback before he was about to use the killing curse on Remus Lupin. That was a big enough distraction for Harry to be able to use the killing curse on Voldermort watching the most evil wizard of all time finally die.

Past differences were forgotten when Snapes snarky demeanor was replaced by who he truly was, a pretty decent guy. He was finally able to sit down with Remus and Sirius and let the past go. When Snape let the glamour he had drop for the first time in twenty years everyone was shocked. He explained he needed the glamour and snarky attitude so students would fear him.

Severus Snape still had that large nose but his teeth were straight and white and his hair was shiny and Hermione thought looked rather silky. All in all Snape was hot.

This thought crossed Hermione's mind as she entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place to offer to help Molly with the birthday party refreshments. Severus was sitting at the table having a cup of coffee with Remus.

Molly asked Hermione to peel the potatoes. Hermione sat at the table next to Snape admiring once again how handsome he was. Remus excused himself to see what the birthday boy was up to.

"God Snape looks good today. I wonder how good he is in bed?" She thought to herself.

_Hermione get your mind out of the gutter._

She heard his voice in her head. She looked over at him and he was smirking at her. Not the nasty smirk she use to get in school. No this was a very sexy wolfish smirk.

_No you don't Snape get out of my head_

_You started it Hermione._

_I said it to myself not out loud! Gee can't a girl have erotic thoughts every now and then?_

_Erotic thoughts? Hmm how erotic?_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Actually I would._

_No way Snape my fantasies are mine._

_Now you're having fantasies about me not just thoughts. Care to elaborate? _ This time he looked right at her and she blushed.

_Now whose head is in the gutter?_

_More like the bedroom._

_That's one of them._

_One of what?_

_My fantasies._

_This is getting more interesting and promising by the minute. You know I am 20 years older than you._

_You do know I'm not that much into boys. Been there done that._

_Weasley wasn't enough?_

_God never with Ron we were better off as friends._

_Now I am curious. Who disappointed you?_

_Who said I was disappointed?_

_Krum? Potter?_

_Viktor?! I was fifteen. My first time was when I was seventeen._

_Potter then?! Does his wife know?_

_Hey we were both alone at the time and Ron had left us in that tent. We didn't want to die virgins. And it wasn't disappointing. It was actually a wonderful experience._

_ Those boys are all men now._

_ And I am a woman._

"Hermione dear can you rinse those potatoes and put them on to boil."

"Sure Molly." Hermione got up and went to the sink. Severus couldn't help but noticed she was definitely a woman with the most enticing womanly curves. He especially admired her long legs. He was a leg man after all.

_Hmmf and I thought you would be a breast man._

_Like those too._

_What else do you like Severus?_

_This conversation is getting too personal with too many people around._

_Coward_

_When it comes to the wrath of Molly Weasley yes._

_This conversation isn't over Severus I go back to my original thought._

_And what was that Hermione?_

_How good are you?_

_Care to find out?_

The look on his face could only be called smoldering.

Before Hermione could answer him another voice entered their minds.

_That's enough you two._

_Harry?_

_Potter how long were you listening?_

_Since my name was mentioned. And Hermione it was good for me too. _Then he winked at her.

_Harry Potter get that stupid grin off your face!_

_You two should hear yourselves. Good thing I'm the only on here who can._

"Oh Harry dear can you put the cake on the table so I can decorate it. Severus and Hermione thank you for your help, now why don't you go outside and enjoy the beautiful day with everyone else.

Hermione and Severus did not wait to be told again. They rose from the table and walked out to the backyard into the sunshine. They heard Harry chuckling behind them. Sirius was flying on his broom with a very happy Teddy Lupin in front of him. The others were sitting around talking and laughing.

Severus took Hermione by the hand and pulled her to a secluded area behind a tree. "I'd like to continue this conversation over dinner tonight." He said out loud.

"Hmmm just dinner Severus?"

Leaning close to her ear he said, "I said continue the conversation over dinner. After that who knows." He was using that silky sexy voice of his and Hermione felt chills up and down her spine and shivered.

Pulling her closer he brushed his lips against hers and she responded by putting her arms around him. He deepened the kiss and Hermione pressed her body against his. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Good God woman this is not the place. Off with you now, go chat with the ladies. Hopefully this party won't end too late."

Laughing Hermione gave him a quick kiss and went over to where Ginny, Fleur and Luna were

sitting. Harry came out of the house and stood next to Snape.

"I'm too old for her." Snape said out loud.

"Sure because Hermione should be with someone like Ron or Neville. Please Severus she is a

grown and mature woman. And you're not the only one who noticed." He glanced over to Sirius and

Remus. "I've caught Sirius and Remus giving her second looks since she came back from university. If I

were you I would beat them to it because she really only has eyes for you."

"You're ok with this then, because I have to tell you Harry I intend on dating the witch."

"She's my best friend, stuck by me more than anyone else has. I adore her and all I want is for

her to be happy. Ron didn't make her happy, I think you can. Besides you two have been dancing

around this attraction for far too long."

Harry went and joined the men and Severus soon followed but kept glancing over to where

Hermione was sitting. He was trying to stay out of her head. He didn't want to eavesdrop on any more

erotic thoughts as enticing as they were.

The party started to break apart around six. Harry and Ginny were planning on seeing a Muggle movie and Ron was taking Luna to a concert. Severus found Hermione talking to Ginny about the movie and asked her if she was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ginny, "You live here." Harry and Ginny were living at Grimmauld Place while his parent's house in Godrics Hollow was being repaired. Remus was living there also accepting Sirius's invitation and Hermione was staying there until she could find a comfortable flat.

"Severus is taking me out to dinner Ginny." She looked at him and said, "Give me a minute to change." Hermione went up to her room to freshen up and change into a dress and heels.

Ginny grinned at Snape and shocked him when she said, "It's about time! You two will be great together. Don't blow it Snape." She then walked away leaving him to shake his head.

Severus walked to the front hall to wait for Hermione. He was soon joined by two other men, the dark haired one was leaning against the door frame and the other was standing with his arms folded.

"What?" Severus asked.

Sirius Black smirked, "Taking our Hermione out to dinner are you?"

"You're Hermione? Snape asked Sirius.

"Our Hermione." Answered Remus.

"I didn't know she belonged to anyone." The former potions master raised an eyebrow.

"She's family Severus." Lupin explained.

"And very special to all of us." Sirius added.

"So make sure you treat her right."

"So are you two ok with me dating Hermione? Most people would have a problem with the age difference." He was looking at Remus who had married a younger woman.

"I got over that a long time ago. No we don't have a problem with the age difference. As long as Hermione is happy yes we are ok with you dating. We're just sorry you beat us to it." The werewolf explained.

"Beat you to what?" The voice came from the stairs as Hermione joined them. Severus couldn't help but admire her in the blue dress she wore. It was sleeveless with a vee neck, clingy and short enough to accentuate her legs.

Both Remus and Sirius turned to look at Hermione.

"Asking you on a date." Remus said.

"Before either one of us could." Sirius added with a wink.

"Come on Padfoot lets drown our sorrows in some good fire whiskey. We'll commiserate on lost chances with the beautiful and desirable Miss Granger." The two friends left Hermione and Severus in the front hall. Hermione couldn't help it she started laughing. Severus shook his head again and was about to leave when Sirius poked his head in the front hall.

"By the way Snape have her back at a decent hour will you. Twelve would be fine."

"I have a curfew for midnight do I?" Hermione asked hands on her hips.

"I said twelve love, didn't specify AM or PM." And with a wink he left.

"That man is incorrigible." She said walking out the door.

"An annoying mutt." Added Severus, "Come on let's get out of this madhouse before someone else tells me how you should be treated.

He led her outside and apparated to Diagon Alley outside the Leakey Cauldron. They passed

through nodding to Tom and then entered Muggle London.

"What are you in the mood for? Italian, French, Chinese?"

"I would have never thought you would go out in Muggle London."

"Hermione I live in Muggle London."

"You do? I thought you lived at Spinners End."

He smiled at her, "Past tense, after having Pettigrew and Death Eaters frequent the place I packed up my books clothes and research and sold the place. I now have an apartment here in Muggle London. Complete with doorman. Now Italian, French or Chinese."

She laughed and chose French. He then led her a few blocks to a small French bistro he often went to. He explained it wasn't far from his flat.

They sat at a corner table and Severus ordered a bottle of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Professor?" She teased as he refilled her glass.

"Hermione I haven't been your professor for years."

"Do you miss teaching?"

"Not since Albus isn't there anymore. Minerva asked me to come back as DADA professor but I felt it was time to move on and I accepted the position at the ministry working on new and experimental potions."

"You know I accepted a position at the ministry as well, in the new office Kingsley has developed. I'll be a liaison between the Muggle and Wizarding Prime Ministers Offices."

"Sounds like a job made for Hermione Granger. Your time at University served its purpose. Congratulations." He toasted her future success and earned a smile.

They continued to talk, had a nice dinner and drank a second bottle of wine. It was barely eleven when they walked out of the restaurant. Neither wanted the night to end. Feeling bold Hermione told Severus she would like to see his flat.

They did not apparate as she thought they would. Instead they walked holding hands for a few blocks before turning down a residential street. Severus had bought an apartment in a large modern building. A doorman opened the front door for them and greeted Severus as he tipped his hat to Hermione. They took the lift to the seventh floor and walked down a hallway to one of the apartments. There Severus took down his wards silently as he took out a key and opened the door.

"How very Muggle of you Severus." She said and he just laughed and pulled her into the front room.

Hermione gasped when he turned on the lights. The living room was quite large and opened to the kitchen. It was decorated in black and silver with some Slytherin green accents. Two walls were covered with shelves that were filled with books.

"How much do they pay you at the ministry? This place is amazing."

Severus chuckled, "Nearly twenty years of teaching at Hogwarts with little expenses and smart investments in both Muggle and magical worlds and I have a nice plump account at Gringotts. I bought this place because it is modern and very different from where I use to live. It's also close to Diagon Alley."

"I love it, it's beautiful."

"You haven't even seen the rest of the place." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Hmm what else is there to see, the bookshelves look rather inviting." She teased glancing over to the walls of books.

"My bedrooms right through that door or are you getting as Muggles put it cold feet."

She blushed a little, "Oh no my feet are very warm thank you. I did tell you the bedroom was in one fantasy."

"Don't tell me one was on a black leather sofa?"

"Maybe, as well as a kitchen table, shower, and in front of a roaring fire just to name a few."

He pulled her closer and captured her lips in a kiss that demonstrated his intent. "Tonight if we do in fact make love I want it to be in a nice comfortable bed because my dear I will be keeping you there for a while."

She felt his arousal through their clothes and wondered to herself what made him think _if_ they made love. Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss this time demonstrating her intent. She then allowed him to guide her towards his bedroom.

She didn't take in the large bed or the green comforter; she paid no attention to the dark mahogany furniture. She only knew what his lips were doing to her and how his hands made her feel. His lips left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck finding that place right below the ear that makes you swoon. He pushed one shoulder of her dress down and kissed the top of her breast. His other hand was slowly lifting up the skirt of her dress finding her lace panties and slipping his wandering hand inside to caress her bare cheeks. She had her hands in his silky black hair; who ever said it was greasy was delusional. As he squeezed her bottom she let out a moan and he pulled away and put both hands on her face and said, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?"

Her hands left his hair and started unbuttoning his shirt revealing a very toned body. "I know I was attracted to you when we came back for that make up year. Good lord if I knew this was under those robes I may have made a move then." She moved her hands over his chest tracing the faded scars from his years as a spy.

He had her dress off in seconds and shrugged out of his shirt. She kicked off her shoes then found his belt and unbuckled it as well as his pants and slid them down his hips, he had kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks. They stood looking at each other, he in his boxers and she in black lace. The fire between them intensified and he lifted her easily and laid her down on his bed joining her. They explored each other's bodies and it didn't take him long to remove her undergarments and she pushed those silk boxers over his hips and he quickly got rid of them. They lie there skin to skin caressing and tasting each other.

As far as Hermione was concerned Severus was not only a potions master but a master with his tongue. He used his tongue to tease and arouse her body even more than it was aroused. It was like a slow torture waiting for him to reach that spot where she longed to feel him. Finally when his hot tongue met her most intimate area she arched her back and exploded into an orgasm like none she had ever had before.

After coming down from her high she tried to return the favor but he stopped her.

"Not tonight love, tonight is about you, this is only the beginning, let me show the pleasure I can give you." And he did just that; over and over until they both lie there spent and sated cradled in each other's arms.

When Hermione woke she felt a heavy arm possessively holding her. Remembering the previous night she sighed. He was better than she imagined, he was bloody amazing.

She didn't want to disturb him but she needed to use the bathroom. Shifting she started to move when that possessive arm held her tighter.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he said in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I need to use the loo before I embarrass myself Severus. Don't worry I'll be back." And with that she rose from the bed and stood looking at him silently asking which door it was.

"Right through that door behind you." He watched her as she turned and walked into the bathroom admiring her backside.

Hermione took care of her needs and cleansed herself hoping there was more to come. When she came out of the bathroom he was standing there in all his naked glory. He was waiting to use the facilities himself but not before getting a good morning kiss.

"Don't be long." She said and walked back to bed. He quickly took care of his needs and returned to bed to find a very aggressive Hermione who decided she was going to take charge this morning.

They lie there in the afterglow of their lovemaking he held her close to his chest running his fingers through her hair.

"I can't tell you how many times since the end of the war I've thought about what it would be like to be with you. To hold you in my arms." He confessed being attracted to her in her last year at Hogwarts but felt she was too young at eighteen when she graduated. When he would see her those times she visited on holidays from university at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place he became more interested in pursuing a relationship. He knew she had been involved with Ron but wasn't sure how far that relationship was going. It wasn't until last Christmas when he found out she and Ron had parted as friends. It was then he decided to pursue a relationship but never found a way to approach her. He had thought she would laugh at him because he was so much older.

She told him she always respected him and yes feared him but never hated him. When she had seen his memories after the final battle with everyone else at his trial she had cried for the young man who had loved Lily Potter since they were children. She told him that like so many other women she had wanted to lace into Sirius for being such a bully and unlike many women she did. Sirius later apologized to Severus for being such an ass realizing that he was just as guilty of prejudice as the Death Eaters.

Hermione then told him that the first time she was attracted to him physically was when she saw him in Muggle clothes even before he dropped the glamour. He had as far as she was concerned the sexiest body she had seen. Sirius and Remus were both handsome and fit but Severus had a thin powerfully built body. She realized he had to be in order to withstand the abuse from Voldermort. Then he dropped the glamour and got a haircut and Hermione was more than interested. All that combined with that keen intelligence and that voice and the man was perfect.

"My voice?"

"God Severus your voice can make a woman melt."

"Really?" He practically purred in her ear.

"Oh God you start that now and we'll never make brunch. Come on sexy let's take a shower and get ready for the inquisition at Grimmauld Place."

After fulfilling Hermione's shower fantasy they dressed. Severus was amazed the little witch had the foresight to bring a change of clothes shrunken in her bag.

They made it to Grimmauld Place just before noon and entered the kitchen both trying to hide their grins. Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table having a cup of coffee. Molly wasn't cooking that day; the house elves were preparing the meal so the Weasley family was not there yet.

Glancing at the clock Sirius said, "Cutting it a little close to curfew I see."

"Jealous mutt?" Severus asked grinning as he accepted a cup of coffee from Hermione.

"Very." He answered.

Hermione sat down next to Severus and asked where Harry and Ginny were.

"They took Teddy to the park and everyone else will be here at one." Remus explained.

"One?! Severus we could have had another hour." Hermione exclaimed and he laughed at the look on Sirius and Remus' faces.

"So is it safe to assume you two are a couple or is there a chance for the rest of us?" Remus asked grinning.

They looked at each other and Severus took Hermione's hand and answered Remus.

"Better start looking elsewhere wolf because this witch is taken."

End


End file.
